


The Other Guy

by marvelliz



Series: Bucky Barnes oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Because I hate sad endings, English is not my native language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm basically bad at everything, Misunderstandings, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: "And then, two weeks later, he saw her kissing with his best friend. He felt the rage boiling in his veins, but he knew it was too late. He had let his chance slip trough his fingers.The day he realised he was hers, was the same day he lost her."(based on the song 'The Other Guy' by Jesse McCartney)





	The Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I wrote this story a long, long time ago and honestly completely forgot about it. But, today’s a great day and I found it back. Or maybe it isn’t, because this is not as good as I hoped it would be when I read it again. But alas, I let you decide.  
> Enjoy! ~Liz

He watched her as she walked out the door. She turned one last time, waved with that little smile on her face, and closed the door behind her.

He fell down on his bed, his hands brushing his face. What was he doing, for God’s sake? He knew she didn’t love him anymore. That is, if she had ever loved him. He wasn’t sure, and he really didn’t want to think about it. It would only end in more pain, and that was something he wasn’t up to at this moment.

 

_The very moment he realised he loved her, it was already too late._

_No. That wasn’t true._

_He knew he was in love with her a long time ago, but he didn’t want to make a move. Who said she felt the same way? There was a very big chance that she didn’t. He didn’t want to mess with their friendship. She was like a comfortable beacon in the storm that was his life, she didn’t judge him for his past, she never had and she never would. While he still needed to prove himself and his good intentions to others everyday, she was always there for him to help him trough. She was probably his best friend._ _Well, next to Steve, who still stood up for him like Bucky had stood up for Steve all those years ago._

_He remembered the day he realised he was in love with the girl as if it was yesterday. Well, it was, actually._

_It was as if his heart was ripped out of his chest, and not in a good way. Definitely not in the way everyone had always told him, like he would finally find a purpose, or something clingy like that._ _It was his own, stupid fault, and he knew that._

_Because two weeks ago, she had kissed him. They were sitting in his room like they always did while talking and suddenly, she kissed him. Of course he had felt that spark of chemistry between them, but he hadn’t realised she felt it, too. And then the moment was over, she looked at him expectantly and he, stupid bastard that he was, did nothing. He told her he needed to be somewhere. She left._

_The two following weeks, he was too scared to make a move on her. She still came to his room to talk, but there was always that same tension in the room since that day._

_He hated it. He hated himself for not doing anything._

_And then, two weeks later, he saw her kissing with his best friend. He felt the rage boiling in his veins, but he knew it was too late. He had let his chance slip trough his fingers._

_The day he realised he was hers, was the same day he lost her._

“Bucky?”

The door of his room opened. She stood there, still with a smile on her face. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. She never stopped having that effect on him.

“Lost something, Y/N?”

“Actually, yes.” She looked around the room. “My jacket has to be somewhere … here.” She picked up her jacket with a triumphant smile on her face.

It wasn’t until she made a move to leave that he opened his mouth again.

“Stay.”

She turned again, her eyes confused as she looked at him.

Typical. She was still concerned for him.

He needed to ease her conscience.

“Please, Y/N?” He added with a smirk on his face.

A mirroring grin appeared on her beautiful face as she dropped her jacket once more and jumped on the bed next to him.

“You know I would do anything for you, Buck.”

 

 _The selfish part of me needs for you to stay_ __  
Cause girl you keep a smile stretched across my face  
And I would give anything now  
But you would lose everything now  
The way your lips move when you say my name  
The smell of your hair on my pillow case  
And I would give anything now  
But you would lose everything now  
If I'd had it my way I'd never let you walk out the door  
And my heart is heavy with something that I just can't ignore

 

He didn’t want her to leave, because he felt like if she did, it would be forever.

They were laying on his bed, talking and laughing. She was the only person who could make him laugh, and he loved that part of her more than anything else.

They were close, so close he could practically smell her shampoo, and God was it intoxicating.

He figured he couldn’t let her go once more, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

And even though he knew it was wrong, it felt so, so right.

She tasted like vanilla, his absolute favourite taste since she kissed him last time. It felt perfect.

Until she started crying. And he realised it wasn’t perfect at all. Because she had a boyfriend. Who just happened to be his best friend.

He wasn’t sure what to do.

He hugged her, because that was how she always made him feel better. Even though he was the reason she was crying.

God, he was stupid.

He petted her hair for a while, until she looked up at him. “Why would you do that?”

She pushed him away and sat on her knees, brushing the tears from her face. Her sadness had turned into anger, and he was almost afraid of her.

“You knew I was in love with you all those weeks ago, and I thought you felt the same way. But you didn’t. And now that I’m finally over you, you ruin it again. Who do you think you are? You can’t just mess with people’s hearts, you know!”

Yes, she was most definitely angry.

And she was right. Because she had every right to be angry at him.

Just as he was angry at himself. He kept messing with her feelings, just as she said. It wasn’t fair, not towards her, and not towards Steve.

But still … He needed to get something of his mind.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time. When you kissed me, I wasn’t sure what to do. And I was afraid, scared that if I did the wrong thing, it would mess things up. That it would mess us up. And then yesterday, I finally found the courage to make a move on you, but I saw you kissing with my best friend.”

He sat on his knees, facing Y/N.

“I’m sorry for kissing you, Y/N, but you needed to know how I felt. And I know it was the wrong thing to do, I really should have thought about this.” He frowned at his own stupidity.

“But I won’t apologize for feeling this way, because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She was staring intently at him. He dropped his gaze.

“And … I hope we can still be friends. You know? Because I don’t want to lose you, even though you have something with Steve now. You can say no if you want, I would understand.”

Unsure, but hopeful, he again searched for her eyes.

He didn’t know what he hoped to find, but he didn’t expect the confused look on her face. She blinked as if her life depended on it. Her hands started making weird moves, as if she desperately wanted to explain something, but didn’t know how.

Finally, she seemed to find the words she was looking for.

“Woah, hold on. You think I have something with Steve? Like, for sure?”

Now it was his time to be confused.

“Well, yes? I’ve seen you kissing him yesterday?” He didn’t know what to think.

Y/N looked as embarrassed as she could be.

“Yeah, that was my fault.” She made a weird face. “I was maybe a little bit drunk. But that was your fault too, you know!”

She looked up at him again. “You were practically ignoring me for weeks, what was I supposed to think. So, I got myself drunk.”

Her expression looked as if that explained everything, but he still didn’t understand.

She sighed at his ignorance.

“I actually don’t remember much, but I wanted to get over you. That’s probably why I kissed the first person I saw. Who happened to be your best friend. Not my proudest moment.”

Y/N crawled a bit closer to him.

“I have no idea what you’ve seen, mostly because I don’t remember a thing that happened yesterday.” She smiled and looked down for a moment. When she looked up again, her eyes glinted mischievous.

“Steve had to tell me everything that had happened. After I kissed him, he decided I was too drunk to function properly. I wonder why.” She giggled.

“Anyway, he brought me to his rooms to sleep, and that’s where I woke up this morning with a hole in my memory from last night.”

Bucky was silent. He tried to process what she just told him. “So … You and Steve … ?”

She laughed, and he was once again left awestruck with the sound of her laugh.

So, when she took his metal hand between hers, his first reaction would have been to pull away. But … It was her. He could never turn away from her.

She spoke again, softer this time.

“No, there’s nothing between me and Steve. Except a bit of awkwardness from his side. I don’t think he knows what to do with me now that I kissed him. I don’t remember anything, so for me it isn’t tha-“

Suddenly she felt his soft lips on hers again. For the second time that day, except this kiss was one they had both craved after.

She melted into his touch and he couldn’t help but savour the way her body fitted into his. He could smell her shampoo, much more intense than moments before. Her lips still tasted like vanilla, but this time, it was so much better.

When she pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a moment. He felt how she put her arms on his strong shoulders and he looked down at her. She was flustered, a little bit red and disheveled, but oh so beautiful.

Her eyes shined. “So … Looks like someone finally made a move.”

He smiled at her and leaned in to capture her mouth again.

“Yes … And he will never let you go again.”


End file.
